Sakura the cherry blossom
by tru0001
Summary: Sakura is ready for her hotdogs when she changes her hobbies after seeing Ryu defeat Sagat on TV now she thinks about him. Please review about it it may suck but I don't care I can't story write...


Sakura Kasugano.

"Hey Sakura how about we go shopping after we finish this ice-cream," said Sakura's friend Kei who was sitting at a food court table with Sakura people pass along the food court making the voice inaudible. Kei opened her ice-cream lid when Sakura had finished.

"No sorry I have my special training after this," said Sakura "I'm going to eat hotdogs," Sakura stood up from the seat and twirled.

"You're gonna what?" asked Kei in a tone of dopeness "Special Training, Hotdogs?" Sakura nodded she jumped again and her fist was in front of her face.

"YEAH! I am going to join a hot dog eating contest and when I win it will be in the Guiness Book of Records," said Sakura. Kei ate her ice cream. Kei was confused on why Sakura is different "I gotta work hard."

"Look it's the Street Fighter finals look it's that Ryu guy," said a man pointing at the tv at the video store Sakura and Kei walked towards the crowd looking at the television Sakura squeezed through Kei couldn't get through and her ice cream tossed in the air. On the television there was a man who was bare chested, wearing shorts and having bands around his hands and feet and another man who wore a white gi and a white headband with brownish red hair.

"A street fighting contest isn't that dangerous?" asked Kei. The bare-chested man ran up to the white gi man who was Ryu and punched him. Ryu blocked it and crouched kicking the bare-chested man who was Sagat. Sagat was knocked over he stood up and punched and kick Ryu who was in major defense.

"HADOUKEN!" yelled Ryu who release a fireball. Sakura watched closely at Ryu the fireball had hit Sagat. Ryu then did a helicopter kick "TATSUMAKI SEPPU KYAKU!" Sagat fell "How is it Sagat?"

"URGH! I AM MEANT TO WIN THIS!" yelled Sagat "TIGER SHOT!" Sagat shot a fireball that looked like a jet. Ryu was hit Ryu then jumped and kicked Sagat, Sagat jumped towards Ryu and tried to kick him. Ryu blocked and done a dragon punch making a cut on Sagat's chest Sagat was knocked out with his bleeding chest. Sakura was amazed she decided to change her hobby from hot dog eating to fighting.

"Uh… gotta go Kei see you later!" she said and ran away back to her home. She ran in and closed the door her brother Tsukushi was playing games in the lounge room. Sakura hated playing video games against Tsukushi. Sakura ran outside saw a punching bag "Ok I just need to punch and kick it," said Sakura. Sakura punched it and missed "Okay I think I need this handbook or something," Sakura kicked it perfectly and the punching bag swinged "I'll try that fireball attack… Hadouken!" Sakura cupped her hands and nothing appeared "UH! COME ON FIREBALL!" yelled Sakura. Three days had passed "OKAY IF THIS DOESN'T WORK I'LL QUIT STREET FIGHTING," Sakura made her hands turn (Ryu's Hadouken in SF II V) Energy flowed through her veins. Sakura cupped her hands and out came a blue light "HADOUKEN!" a fireball had knocked the bag out. Sakura jumped punching and kicking the Punching bag "SHORYUKEN!" Sakura did an uppercut and also a helicopter kick afterwards. Now you see a girl with short hair with a headband in school uniform with gloves.

It was the weekend. Sakura met up with her childhood friends Natsu and Hinata. Natsu was from Gorin high and is good at volleyball and Hinata loves martial arts they walked up to a café "So Sakura how is that training of yours… the hot dogs are piling aren't they?' asked Hinata.

"Oh hot dogs… um… er," said Sakura nervously "Well I was punching bags,"

"lost the contest?" asked Hinata after ordering what was on the menu. Sakura shook her head "Ok… did you hear about the Street Fighter winner?" Sakura jumped out of her seat and her eyes became hearts "Sakura… are you okay? Everyone is looking at you," Sakura sat back down

"Oh nothing," she said as she blushed.

"Yeah… you seem abnormal," said Natsu

"What do you mean abnormal?" asked Sakura "Street Fighting isn't abnormal."

"Street Fighting?" asked both Hinata and Natsu. They looked at Sakura who was covering her mouth gasping.

"You are a Tamagawa Minami High and you are interested?" said Hinata "Join Taiyo High we have a lot of fighting there," Sakura shook her head. Natsu passed the cakes and coffee to everyone. Sakura looked outside and sighed. "Hey Sakura what's wrong… here have some cheesecake to cheer you up," said Hinata.

"I was just thinking about him," said Sakura.

"Who's him? A boyfriend?" asked Hinata "Wait… oh I see the champion of the Street Fighter tournament Ryu," Natsu giggled "Quit it Natsu." Sakura looked at her cake and ate a bit of it "Come on eat or else you won't have energy to fight," It took only ten minutes for Sakura to finish. Natsu looked at Sakura and smiled.

"QUICK DUCK!" yelled Sakura. Two bandits entered the cheese cake bar with a gun "Okay… this is my chance to show everyone my skill," Sakura whispered. Sakura stood up "LET'S FIGHT," said Sakura.

"You… a school girl… alright," the bandit had shot his gun at Sakura. Sakura flipped over grabbing the guy's head with her legs and threw him. The man lay down unconscious. The other bandit had a nunchaku he did some Bruce Lee moves and kicked Sakura.

"Uh… what's wrong with me… wait… I know," Sakura used the Tatsumaki Semppu Kyaku but messed up in the middle and only hit the bandit one "That was weird what did I do wrong?" Sakura was in a fighting stance when she heard a yell. It was not like a yell for help but a yell when you do martial arts. The bandit was beaten up by some fighter with blonde hair Sakura crawled back to Natsu and Hinata.

"SHORYU REPPA!" The blonde man had done some fire uppercuts to the bandit. The blonde man had thrown both bandits outside. He clapped his hands and yelled out "everyone the bandits are gone now," Sakura shyly walked up to the man she hesitated he looks too familiar the gi looks exactly like Ryu's.

"Are you Ken Masters?" Sakura asked nervously. Ken nodded with a grin "I'm Sakura Kasugano and do you know anyone with a white headband like one on my head?"

"You mean Ryu?" asked Ken.

"A HUH..." Sakura said "Yeah… Where is he? I want to meet him"

"Ryu is in Gouken's temple mourning sensei's death," said Ken. Sakura waved goodbye to everyone and ran out of the cake shop.

The winds had blown at the forest making it very cold fro Sakura to rub her hands. Sakura rubbed her shoulders and nothing worked she was too cold "Ah… I got it," she cuped her hands at a pile of sticks "Hadouken," she shot the hadouken and a fire was formed she warmed herself and said "I am at the temple… where would Ryu be at a time like this?" Sakura went to a deep sleep and woke up two hours later the sky was dark and the fire had extinguished. Sakura found a blanket on top of her she grabbed it and looked around. She was in solitude the blanket couldn't just appear in a second or something like that. "Ryu…" she whispered. She ran in further finding a temple and Ryu sitting on the steps.

"Ah… kid I seen you woke up…" said Ryu

"OH MY GOD… RYU I AM SAKURA KASUGANO YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!" she screamed out. Birds had flew from the trees and Sakura and Ryu stared at each other for a minute.

End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Sakura eagerly challenges Ryu for a match… who will win and also goes into the Gorin Sports Day what will happen after this year has ended movie to the next game Street Fighter 3?


End file.
